songs from their hearts
by gundams forever
Summary: Cagalli, Lacus and Mirriallia are famous singers. Their lives were perfect until one night when everything changed. That night flipped their worlds upside down. Was this event good or bad for them? AxC KxL DxM equal amount of each couple
1. Chapter 1

I don't own gundam seed! This is my fifth fic. I hope you like it. First none of the boys have met the girls yet. Junice 7 isn't what it was in the show. (You'll find out what it was later.) There was no war either. Cagalli, Lacus and Mirr are famous singers. Every one loves there music from slow to hip hop. They had perfect lives Lacus was the ex chairmans daughter. She was know best for her slow songs when she used to sing solo. She was loved and respected by all the people that knew her. She was friendly and kind. Cagalli was a princess on an island called Orb. She was also well respected by her people. She was short tempered but could be nice when she wanted she was very strong and tomboyish. She never let stress get to her. Last there was Miri she was a common person with a great voice. She has lots of friends and was kind and very smart. The girls would love singing with each other till one night something horrible happened to each of them.

Songs from their hearts

Chapter one Problems

Three girls were on stage singing there hearts out. Every one loved them and were listening to each word the girls sang. As soon as the song started people were quiet. The song was for the people that died on Junice 7 two years ago. As soon as the song ended people cheered for there beloved singers.

"Thank you very much! Im glad you all liked it!" said a pink haired girl on stage.

"Thank you for listening to our final song for tonight! We love you all." said the blonde haired girl on stage.

"There are more great concerts to come! We hope we see you all there!" said the brown haired girl.

"Good night and see you later." the girls said in unison." the girls walked off stage as fans continued to cheer.

"Great job on your solo Lacus!" the brown haired girl said to the pink haired girl.

"You did great on your too Miri!" Lacus said to the brown haired girl.

"Hey what about me!" the blonde shouted.

"You did great Cagalli!" Both Lacus and Miri said in unison.

"So do you girls want to hang out tonight or do you have plans." asked Lacus.

"Sorry Lacus but I need to get to the airport. Im visiting my family back in Orb." Cagalli said with a smile.

"What about you Miri?"

"We might be popular and be famous but my teachers don't care. I need to study for exams. You cant get into a good collage with just your voice im afraid. Sorry Lacus. "

"Its alright. I'll find something to do." Lacus said smiling.

"I've got to go girls. I need to make it to the airport before my plane leaves. See ya in a few days." Cagalli said.

"You will make it back by the next concert right. Tickets are already sold out." Miri said.

"Don't worry. I'll be back by the next concert."

With those words Cagalli left threw a back door so her fans wouldn't clobber her. Her black limo was waiting right outside. She hoped in and drove it off. "I should have changed, these hip huger jean are to tight! This shirt needs some sleeves. I hate tube tops!"

The limo drove for 20 minutes then a loud noise was heard.

"What was that!" Cagalli asked the driver.

"It looks like a wheel popped. Im sorry Miss. Attha but we don't have a spare. You will most likely miss the plain."

"How far is the airport?" Cagalli asked

"About one mile till you reach the entrance. Why."

"I'll walk." Cagalli said with a small smile on her face.

"Miss. Attha its to dangerous, something might happen to you!"

"Nothing will happen to me! Don't worry. Its along this road right?"

"Yes."

"No worries. I'll be fine." With that Cagalli grabbed her bag, which she packed before the concert and walked towards the airport.

Cagalli's walk was so far great. No one was out because it was late and she was halfway there. Cagalli continued walking but two minutes later felt like now someone was following her. She stopped turned around but saw no one. "It must be my imagination."She told herself. Cagalli turned around and saw a man holding a knife in front of her. She was now scared.

"Well look what we have here. The princess of Orb also one of the worlds most popular singers, Cagalli Yula Attha." said the mysterious man.

The man clicked his fingers and two more men came out. They were also holding knives. One of them grabbed cagalli. She tried to break free but the man was stronger than her.

"Aw what's the matter? We just want to play with you." The man put a knife to Cagalli's neck. "So just stay still and be a good girl."

"Cagalli let out a scream but her mouth was then covered.

Meanwhile Lacus and Miri.

"I've got to go Lacus see you tomorrow, okay." Miri said as soon as she came out of the changing room.

"Okay bye Miri" Lacus said.

"Miri walked out from the back door of the room. Her house was only one mile away. She made it home safely. But her house wasn't safe. There was smoke coming out of it. "Mom! Dad!" Miri cried as she ran into the house. She saw mom laying on the floor. "Oh no she must have breathed in to much smoke." Miri dragged her mom out of the house and put her onto a safe spot. "Dad!" Miri screamed as she went back into the house to search for her father. But Miri didn't know her father was working late and wasn't home yet. Miri eventually got tired she couldn't move her body. It was getting harder to breath and she collapsed. The fire was still blazing all around her.

Meanwhile Lacus

Lacus gathered up her things and was getting ready to leave. She also snuck out the back door and started walking home. (Her house is in the opposite directions of Miri's she didn't see the smoke or fire.) On her way home she passed a construction sight. No one was there but during the day they we putting final statues up on the top stories.

"This will make a lovely hotel" Lacus told herself.

There was a crack in one of the statues head. It started to get loose and started to fall. Lacus didn't know.

Lacus saw a boy ahead of her and waved to him. She then heard him shout something."Get out of the way something is falling!"

"Hm." Lacus said she could barely hear him. Then suddenly she felt a horrible pain and her vision went black.

That's where I leave off. I like typing cliffies. What will happen to each girl? When will the guys come in? Will any of the girls live? Send me reviews to find out. The longer they are the better! No review no story! So who do you fell worse for Cagalli, Miri or Lacus? Sorry for shortness. I think Cagalli has it worse.


	2. saved?

I don't own gundam seed!

Songs from there hearts

Chapter 2 saved?

Cagalli.

Cagalli tried desperately to break free from the mans grasp.

"Hold still! If you don't stop moving around I'll kill you!"

Cagalli ignored him and continued to try to escape.

"I said stop it!" The man put the blade to Cagalli's neck and pressed down slightly, just enough to cut threw her skin and make her bleed.

She screamed but it was muffled by the mans hand. Tears started flowing from her eyes. "Help me! Someone! Anyone! Please help me!" She screamed in her head.

Cagalli felt the other two men grab her and throw her to the floor. She landed on her stomach very roughly. They taped her mouth shut. Then one man held down her feet, one her hands and the other was pressing her back down. The man holding her back down took his knife and tore her shirt.

Meanwhile in a apartment building.

A dark haired boy was sleeping. He had just gotten home from a concert ten minutes ago. He woke up hearing a scream. "What was that?" He jolted awake and looked out his window . He saw someone get pulled into an alleyway across the street. He quickly got dressed and ran out the door.

Back to Cagalli.

Cagalli was crying hard the men were trying to get her still. The one man had gotten her shirt off. If it was just one man she could have taken him down but there were three all were stronger than her. (Those are some pretty strong guys!). Cagalli had gotten several slashes across he back from one man and her long pants were now short shorts with slashes on them. Her legs and arms were tiered from all the struggling. She couldn't scream for help and she couldn't fight them off.

"Let her go!" Came a voice.

"Huh. Who the hell are you?" Asked one of the men.

Cagalli couldn't see the unknown person. One of the three men was standing in front of her.

"It doesn't matter who I am! Let the girl go! You are horrible! How could you do something like this to an innocent girl!" Said the mysterious man.

"How would you know if she is an innocent girl. No! We wont let her go. But we might just have to kill you!" said the leader charging at the man with a knife in his hand.

Cagalli shock her head afraid at what might happen to her rescuer. She could only see one man charging with a knife in the direction of her rescuer's voice. The man who was in front of her then punched her in the stomach knocking her out for no reason at all.

The rescuer dodged the attack, tripped the man, and took his weapon right from his hand.

"How the hell did you do that!"

"Let her go now!" The mysterious man said putting the knife up.

"Never!" the leader charged at him again.

The mysterious man dodged him, and the leader ran into one of his comrades.

"Damn you!"

The comrade in front of Cagalli kneeled down and put the knife next to Cagalli's already bleeding neck. "Don't move or I will kill her." the man stated with a evil grin.

The rescuer/mysterious man straitened himself. Then in less then three seconds was next to the guy and had his knife in his hands.

"How did you do that?" the man said backing towards his leader.

The rescuer threw one of the knifes that he had at the leader, slicing his hair. "If I were you I would leave." The man got his second knife ready to throw.

The leaders eyes were wide, he had a knife right above his head. "Lets go men. We will kill you for this!" The men ran off.

The rescuers face went from angry to concerned. "Miss are you alright? Miss?"

He saw that she was unconscious.

The man picked her up and carried her to his apartment. Once there he put her on his bed and untaped her mouth. He then looked closely at her face. His eyes opened wide when he saw who it was. "Cagalli Yula Attha! How did she get stuck in that mess! Why is she here. She should be with the other two singers. Anyway I better tend to her cuts." he said looking at her. He blushed at the sight of her. Her shirt was gone (Thank god for bras.) And her pants were torn showing parts of her undergarments. "Oh boy." The man ignored his unmentionable thoughts and started to clean and wrap her wounds, starting with her neck. Once done he covered her with a sheet and turned off the lights. He left the room and went to his couch he sat down. "Please be ok." he then fell asleep.

Mirr

The house was still on fire. People were staring at the burning house waiting for the fire trucks to come. One boy saw a lady lying on the ground, he ran over to her.

"Ma'am? Are you alright!"

"The women started to open her eyes slowly. She sat up and saw her house burning. "How did I get out here? I was in the kitchen! I don't remember getting out! Mirr! She must have come home by now! Where is she! She cant be in the..." Mrs. Haww looked at the house, tried to stand up but fell down again. "Mirr!"

"Ma'am is there still someone in the house?"

"Mirr! Where is she! Mirr!" Mrs. Haww began to cry.

The boy got up and ran into the house.

People saw the boy run into the house and an audience gathered. They wondered what he was doing.

"Hey is there anyone in here!" he coughed. "Is there anyone in here?" He walked around flames and saw Mirr unconscious on the floor.

He ran over to her. "Miss are you alright?"

She didn't move. The boy picked her up and worked around the flames, trying to find a place they could get out. He found the way out and quickly got out.

"Mirr!" Mrs. Haww cried.

He brought the girl over to the women. "Is this you daughter?"

"Yes it is! Thank you! Mirr get up."

Just then the fire trucks, police cars and ambulance arrived. The two girls put in one ambulance and rushed away.

"I hope that girl is going to be okay. I'll go to the hospital and see how she is going to be. I believe her mom said her name was Mirr." The boy said as he started running towards the hospital.

Inside Mirr's ambulance.

"Mirr!" Mrs. Haww yelled.

"Ma'am we need you to stay calm. You have breathed in to much smook. It could have bad after effects." Said a doctor.

"Forget about me and help my daughter!"

"Don't worry! As you can see she is being helped by another doctor. We need you to calm down. It will help you and your daughter out."

Mrs. Haww stayed quiet. The doctors tried to get Mirr to wake up.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and Mirr was still unconscious.

"Mirr!" Mrs. Haww cried out as the two were separated. "My daughter! Is she alright?" she asked the doctors that separated them as soon as they got out of the ambulance.

"Mrs. Haww im sorry to tell you but..." (Im not telling you till next chapter! )

Lacus

Lacus lay on the ground her head was bleeding rapidly. The boy that saw the event ran up to her.

"Oh no! What am I going to do! I don't have my cell phone with me! Shit!"

The boy picked Lacus up and started running in the direction of the hospital. Surprisingly there was no one on the streets. (They were near Mirr's burning house.) "Where the hell is everyone!" he looked at the girl's face. "Oh my god its Lacus Clyne! I need to get her help right away!" The boy banged on the first persons door he had seen. "Why isn't anyone home!" The boy said banging on the door. He looked at the house. "...What this is my house!" The boy cursed himself and unlocked the door. He placed Lacus down on his couch and rushed to the phone.

A few minutes later the ambulance had arrived and Lacus was on her way to the hospital.

The boy sat down on the couch where Lacus was. "I hope she is ok. How could I forget this was my own house! Im such an idiot! I was walking home from Athrun's house." (The boy went to the concert with a boy named Athrun. Then they went to Athrun's house for a minute and then he walked home from Athruns.) He looked at the stain of blood on his couch. "I better clean this up." He told himself. After he was done washing up the stain he went to his room. "I really hope she is okay. I cant believe she was hurt or the fact she was in my house!" Kira looked at his posters of Lacus in his room. (He is obsessed with Lacus he has Lacus every thing.) Kira picked up his Cell phone, (with a Lacus cover.) that was left on his dresser."

"Hello?"

"Hi Father."

"Oh, Kira its you! Thank goodness is your sister over there?"

"No. Why?"

"She's not! The airport called and said Cagalli never cheeked in!"

"What!"

"Your sister is missing! Cancel your flight home tomorrow. Im coming there to look for your sister."

"How do you know she is missing, not running late."

"Her limo driver said they broke down and she walked to the airport, but she never showed up!"

Kira dropped his phone which closed and disconnected them. He ran down stairs and got his bike. "I'll see how Lacus is doing! She also might know something about Cagalli. She is the closet thing I've got to know where Cagalli is. Lacus, Cagalli please be alright!"

Kira arrived at the hospital. He heard a women shouting Mirr. She was far away though. He went to the front desk.

"Hello sir. How may I help you?"

"Im looking for Miss. Lacus Clyne."

"How did you know Lacus was in the hospital? It wasn't put in the news yet?"

"Im the one who called for help."

"Oh.. She is room 2903."

"Ma'am do you know how she is doing?"

"Im not sure. Sorry."

Kira left for her room.

Kira eventually got to her room it took him ten minutes to find it. He walked in. Surprisingly Lacus was awake and sitting up. She was looking down.

"Miss Lacus."

she continued to look down.

"Miss. Lacus?"

She looked up "Oh are you talking to me?"

Okay what do you think. I love cliffies! What's going to happen with Cagalli. What's wrong with Mirr and why is Lacus acting strange? Find out next chapter but you have to review or no story!

TsujiaisgurlNina- I just realized that you and me are a lot alike and don't be sorry for New Girl! I enjoy typing it! its fun to type! I just wish I got more reviews for it that's all. Allot of people are reading it but only 3 people review. Thanks for reading and Reviewing all my stories so far!


	3. surprised

I don't own gundam seed! (Im getting tired of typing this! Its annoying!)

Songs for there Hearts

Chapter 3 surprised

Cagalli

Cagalli mumbled and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. Pain immediately filled her body. "Where am I? My neck is killing me." Memories of what had happened last night quickly filled her mind. Her eyes opened wide. Tears started rolling down her face. She clutched the soft sheets tightly that were on top of her. He breathing picked up speed.

"Are you alright?" Came a voice.

She looked at the door. She saw a man looking in threw the door. Just his head peeking in. She didn't answer him.

"Miss." he opened the door more and took a few steps in.

Cagalli panicked.

"Miss. Attha? Are you going to be okay?"

"W-who a-are you?"

"My name is Athrun Zala. I saved you from three men last night. I also wrapped your wounds up."

'_So he is the one who saved me.'_ "T-thank you."

"You can relax you know, I wont hurt you. Is there any thing I can get you?"

Cagalli shook her head no.

"Okay. Do you want some time to yourself, or do you want some company."

"I t-think I need some time to m-myself."

"Okay." he then walked back over to the door. "By the way, there is a shirt on top of the dresser. If you want to, you could put that on over you. Its alright with me." he closed the door.

Once Athrun said put that on over you, she looked down and saw her shirt was gone. She also had several cuts all over her arms and stomach. She heard the door closes and looked around. She then uncovered the rest of her body and saw her once long pants were now barely there, and even more cuts over her body. She hugged herself and started to cry. (Even Cagalli would be scared if that happened. It would be horrible to have this happen!) After crying for ten minutes she slowly got up and walked over to the dresser. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she walked. She slid Athrun's huge white dress shirt over her. She then walked over to the bed and sat down. She thought about what happened to her. "So that guy saved me. I don't know if he really saved me but I know he wasn't one of the men that tried to hurt me." _'Come on girl, you need to be strong. Be strong.' _she said over and over in her head, trying to hold back tears.

When Athrun walked out of the room he heard her break out into tears. "Poor Cagalli. She went threw so much. If I hadn't come she could have been raped or even killed. I wish there was something else I could do for her. I better leave her alone for now. She wants to be alone." He walked into his living room and sat down on his dark blue couch. "Boy am I tired." Athrun then dazed off.

Cagalli sat by herself for about a hour. Her stomach was growling but she didn't care. "I need to get some more bandages." She quietly said. She was looking down at her injuries. Some of the wraps were falling off and others where covered in blood. She got up and walked to the door. She walked out into the white hallway. She didn't know where he was so she headed in a random direction. Every step she took with her right foot was painful. She could tell she had a pretty bad slice on her foot. She reached the living room and saw Athrun lying on the couch. "E-excuse me." she said lightly.

Athrun didn't move.

She moved to the side of the couch. "Excuse me."

Still no movement.

Cagalli then moved to the front. She noticed her was sleeping. "He must have let me sleep in his bed and most likely lost a lot of sleep, wrapping up my wounds." she looked around the room. "Wow this place is pretty boring."

Athrun had white walls and tan floors. Dark blue couches, a medium black tv and ordinary wooden tables. There where two pictures upon the walls. One of a beautiful young lady and another of a man standing there smiling with a young boy next to him. _'That must be Athrun and his father. Then the other picture must be his mom.' _she looked at Athrun. He was still in a deep sleep. "I can wait for the bandages." She walked down the hallway and found the room she was in before. She sat down and unwrapped an injury on her arm. _'That's pretty bad.'_

"Hey you shouldn't unwrap your injuries. It could cause them to reopen and start bleeding again."

She looked up at Athrun a bit surprised. "I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up a second ago. See you have explored a little. How else would you know I was asleep."

"..."

"Hey you don't need to be scared of me. I going to help you."

"..."

"Well do you want me to get new bandages and wrap up your cuts."

"Yes please, but I can wrap them myself." she said quietly.

Athrun sighed." Im only trying to help you. I promise I wont hurt you."

"I can do it."

"If you want them done properly you should let me do it."

"Im fine."

"Please let me help you."

"No. Im alright."

"Cagalli."

"Your only helping me because im famous! You will do what those three did to me! I cant trust anyone, except my family and my two singing partners! You just want to be put in the paper for saving the princess of Orbs life! You just want fame!" she screamed tears running down her face.

"No. That's not it. I saved you before I even knew who you were. Plus even if you were someone else I would have saved you."

Only Cagalli's sobs could be heard.

"I'll go get the bandages." Athrun left the room.

Mirr

Mrs. Haww fell to the floor sobbing. "My Miri she is in a coma! No not my Miri! Not her! Please tell me your lying!"

"Im Mrs. Haww. As soon as Mr. Haww gets here we will explain more. Your daughter is in room 2902. You should see her." The doctor helped Mrs. Haww up. "Im sorry Mrs. Haww." They walked to Miri's room.

"Miri." Mrs. Haww said softly she rubbed her daughters forehead. She had been sitting there for ten minutes.

Miri was hocked up to a bunch of machines. She was now in a hospital gown.

"Miri!" Mr. Haww said rushing into his daughters room. He saw his wife crying. "She not..."

"She is alive, but she is in a coma!" Mrs. Haww said running into her husbands arms.

"Mr and Mrs. Haww a visitor is here to see your daughter. Im not sure if you want him in here."

"This was already released in the new!" Mrs. Haww screamed.

"No it wasn't. He said he saved her from the fire. I believe his name is Dearka."

"Let him in!"

"Yes Mrs. Haww. I need to talk with you two so would you mind coming with me after the boy gets here?"

"Yes we can, but cant you tell us now?" Asked Mr. Haww.

"Im sorry but the boy will arrive any minute. He might hear us."

"Okay." The couple went back to there daughter. Mrs. Haww continued to cry.

Dearka was given permission to go to Mirr's room. As soon as he got her room number and floor he ran to the elevator. He waited impatiently for it to come down. Then it took forever to go up. As soon as he reached the floor Mirr's room was on, he ran to find the room number. As soon as he found it he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Mr. Haww's sad voice.

Dearka opened the door slowly. Mrs. Haww was facing him.

"Thank you for saving my daughter from burning in the fire." Mrs. Haww said trying to smile.

"So she is okay." Dearka said with a smile.

Mrs. Haww shook her head. "She is in a coma." Tears fell down her checks. Then she had an outburst of tears.

The doctor entered the room and called Mirr's parents out. Dearka was left alone with Mirr.

He walked up to her bed side. "Oh my god! You're the singer Mirriallia Haww!" his eyes widened. I would have never thought." Dearka sat down on a chair next to her bed. He gently moved her bang with his finger. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I came to see how you were doing."

"..."

"I cant believe I saved a girl who is famous. Plus you're the best in your group." he smiled and was talking quietly. "I wish I saved you earlier. If I knew you were in there. Then you might not have been in this coma. Im such a idiot." He lightly rubbed her forehead. "You know im your biggest fan. I know every thing about you. Im surprised that I didn't notice it was your house on fire. Your name should have made me think though, but I guess I was to worried. Im sorry. If you can here me I bet your saying get away from me. Your just another fan. I will leave soon but I will come visit you as much as I can. I need to make sure your ok." He lightly smile. "I wish you were awake. But I hope we can meet when your up. That would be nice."

The door to Mirr's room slowly opened. Mr and Mrs. Haww came in. Mirr's mom was crying. Dearka looked worried.

"She might.." Mrs. Haww began.

"She might what?" Dearka asked.

"Never wake up!" Mrs. Haww continued to cry. Her husband holding back tears himself and trying to calm down his wife.

Dearka's eye widened. '_She might never wake up. Miri!'_

Lacus

"Who are you? Where am I? Am I Lacus?" Lacus asked.

"Yes you are Lacus." Kira said with a confused face.

"Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital."

"What happened to me?"

"A part of a statue fell on your head when you were walking."

"Who are you? Should I know you?"

"Im Kira. No we have never meet, but I am your biggest fan."

"What do you mean?"

"Lacus are you alright?"

"Im fine. I just wanted to know what you meant by fan."

"Are you playing tricks on me?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Your acting pretty strange."

"I am? How do I normally act?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"No, not really."

"Lacus!" Siegel shouted as he ran into the room to be with his daughter.

"Who are you? Should I know you?"

Kira's face went white.

Siegel stopped in his tracks.

"Lacus he's your father."

"Is that so. Its nice to see you daddy!"

"Mr. Clyne!" a doctor shouted trying to catch there breath. We were trying to tell you, your daughter has... oh who is this?" the doctor stopped talking and walked up to Kira. "Do you have permission to be in here?"

"Ah, yes. I have permission." Kira said

"Who are you?" asked Siegel.

"Im..."

"He's Kira!" Lacus said with a smile.

"Im the one who called the hospital."

"What happened to my daughter! Siegel walked up to Kira.

"She was walking and a piece of a statue fell off a building. I tried to warn her but she didn't hear me. The piece hit her on the head and I carried he to the nearest house, which was my own and called." Kira said a little nervous.

"Mr. Clyne could I talk to you?" the Doctor said.

"Yes. Your name is Kira right. Could you stay here with Lacus?"

"Yes sir."

"Bye daddy!" Lacus said and waved.

"Oh-boy."

"What's wrong Kira?"

"You cant remember anything. Not even a little."

"I remember your Kira and Mr. Clyne is my father. Also im in the hospital, because something hit my head, and you're my biggest fan!" Lacus grinned like a little girl.

"Do you remember a girl named Cagalli or a girl named Mirr?"

"No. Who are they?"

"You don't remember them. There your best friends!"

"They are? When can I see them?"

Kira sighed. _'I guess she doesn't know where Cagalli is. I should try to ask Mirr.'_

"Hey Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatcha thinking?"

"About you and your friends also my sister."

"You have a sister. Who is she?"

"She is one of your friends, Cagalli."

"That's so sweet you were thinking about me and your sister."

Siegel came back into the room head down.

"Hi Daddy!" Lacus yelled waving.

He walked over to Lacus and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong daddy?"

"Nothing Lacus, nothing."

"That's good!"

Kira could see pain in his eyes. Kira already knew she was suffering with amnesia. "What are the chances?"

"Chances of what?" Lacus asked.

Siegel knew what he was asking. "5 chance she will come back."

Hey, hey, hey im back! How was this chapter! So now who do you guys feel worse for? It's a hard one. Cagalli went threw something she will never forget and might not be able to trust people anymore. Mirr might never wake up and Lacus would be living in her own world without knowing her past! Its all bad! As you know they were saved by the men they like in the show. The story is just beginning! Review now or no story! This has nothing to do with this story but I NEED Some help choosing a name! Its for a kitten! Its mostly black with four white paws, the tip of its tale is white, and it has a small diamond of white on its head and a larger one on its tummy. It has light greenish blue eyes and is very shy. So I need some names! Girl and boy names (I don't know what it is yet.) It can be anime to. Please I really want a cute name for it! I'll pick my favorites from what I get from you. (If I get names.) Then I will tell you the winner or winners and (one for boy other for girl.) Who sent them in the next chapter or two (if you wanna know). I will be asking in all my stories so I hope to get a long list! Thanks! Sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you readers and reviews I love all of you! Even though I don't know some of you! But I want to!


	4. wondering

I don't own gundam seed!

Songs from their hearts

Chapter 4 wondering.

Cagalli.

Athrun left his room to get the bandages, leaving Cagalli alone.

"Why! Why me! Why did this happen! I should have listened to the driver, but no I had to go catch my plane! I even missed my plane after all I went threw! Why did my car have to break down? Why did this happen!" Cagalli yelled and started crying harder. Cagalli then buried her face in Athrun's pillow, she continued to cry for five minutes, until a soft knock was heard. Cagalli looked up and saw Athrun carrying bandages and some medicine.

"Here." Athrun handed her the bandages and medicine. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Im sure."

"Okay I'll be right down the hall. If you need anything shout for me." He smiled and walked towards the door.

"Wait."

"Hm?" Athrun had a confused look on his face. "Yes?"

"Ah... Thank you, for helping me so much."

Athrun smiled. "No problem." Athrun then left the room.

'_He seems nice but I still cant trust him. He might try to pull something.' _Cagalli unwound some of the bandages that were already on one of her arms. She looked at her injuries. "I will have a lot of scars thanks to this." She sighed and tried to wrap her arm with new bandages. I didn't work so well. Trying to wrap an arm with one hand, plus the hand your wrapping it up with is injured. It isn't very easy. "Aw come on! Im really not in the mood for this!" she held back tears that threatened to fall because of failure and frustration. "Damn it!" _'Athrun said he would help me but can I really trust him? Well I guess I'll find out. Please be as nice as you seem.' _

Cagalli walked over to the door and opened it. She looked up and down the hallway. She decided to look in the room she was in before, with the two pictures. She walked in the direction of the room and saw Athrun sitting on the couch again. This time watching tv instead of sleeping.

"Um, excuse me."

"Athrun looked from the tv to Cagalli. "Is there something I could do for you?"

"Um...Could you help me put the bandages on?"

Athrun grinned. "I thought you wanted to do them yourself."

"I do, but I cant get them on right!"

"Of course I'll help you."

Cagalli headed back to Athrun's room. She left the bandages there. Athrun followed her.

Once there Athrun grabbed a medicine tube and some bandages. "Okay you need to sit down."

Cagalli slowly sat keeping an eye on Athrun.

"I promise, I wont do anything to you but help you with your wounds."

Cagalli put out her arm that wasn't wrapped up at all.

Athrun lightly put infection fighting medicine over each wound and wrapped them up. He walked around her and unwrapped the other arm. "This is going to sting. The worst injury is on this arm."

Cagalli nodded her head, she saw the bandages he just took off her arm. They were covered in a lot of blood.

Athrun sprayed pain killer on the wound, which stung for a minute than stopped. (Have you ever noticed that pain killer medicine normally stings when you first put it on but goes away quickly. The job of pain killers are to stop pain but they cause a small amount of pain at first. Its weird.) He then put infection fighting medicine on it and wrapped it up tight. "Is that tight enough?"

Cagall shook her head yes.

Athrun then did her legs. Cagalli kept a close eye on him and he didn't do anything he shouldn't."

"Okay your arms and legs are done. That leaves your back, stomach and neck. I'll start with your neck. If it seems to tight tell me. Okay?"

"Okay." Cagalli answered almost as soft as a whisper.

"Can you hold up your hair for me?"

Cagalli lifted her hair.

"Thank you." He began unwrapping the old bandage, used some pain killer and started wrapping a new bandage around her neck. "Okay you can put your hair down." Athrun moved in front of her to talk to her. "Okay for your back and stomach, I'll be behind you. You can adjust the front. I will only need to see your back okay?"

She nodded and lifted the back of the shirt she had on. Athrun untied the bandage but Cagalli took it off. "Okay." Athrun handed the bandage and pain killer to Cagalli. She adjusted the bandages on her stomach and held it in place. She then handed the rest to Athrun who did the same with her back then handed it back to her. They continued this process till all her wounds were wrapped up. "There. That wasn't that bad was it?"

Cagalli shock her head.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head no, but her stomach growled. She slightly blushed with embarrassment.

"I'll get you some food." Athrun left the room.

Mirr

"What do mean she might never wake up?" Dearka asked wide eyed.

"Don't act like you don't know! Its just as I said! She might never wake up!" Mrs. Haww screamed.

"W-what are the chances she'll wake up?"

"The doctors aren't sure!"

'_Miri'_ Dearka looked at her.

"Should I call Lacus, Cagalli and her closest friends?" asked Mr. Haww.

"Yes dear." Mrs. Haww answered.

Mr. Haww left the room to find and use a phone.

"Miri!" Mrs. Haww cried walking up to her daughter. She gently rubbed her forehead.

"Im sorry ma'am."

"Its alright. Your name is Dearka, right?"

"Yes."

"If it weren't for you she would be dead. There is a chance she'll come back to us. You shouldn't be apologizing. I should. Im sorry that you had to go threw all of this. You even risked your life for my daughter! Thank you."

"You welcome."

The two didn't talk to each other for about 20 minutes. The room was dead quiet. Eventually Mr. Haww came back. I looked in the phone book and called all her friends. I couldn't reach Lacus or Cagalli though. Apparently Kira is in the hospital visiting someone to. He will be here any..."

There was knock on the door.

"Come in." Mr. Haww opened the door and Kira walked in. "That was quick."

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Haww. I was so quick because I was right next door."

"Who were you visiting?" Mrs. Haww asked.

"One of Mirr's singing partners, Lacus."

"What Lacus is next door!" Mr. Haww asked.

"Yes. She is. She got hit on the head with a part of a statue. I found her and called here. Then I wanted to see how she was doing."

"That's why we couldn't reach her." Mrs. Haww said.

"How is she?" Mr. Haww asked.

"She's awake but is suffering from amnesia. How's Mirr?"

Mrs. Haww's eyes watered up. "She is in a coma!" she started to cry.

"What! No!" Kira walked over to her. He ignored Dearka. "Miri."

Suddenly the door slammed open and Tolle ran in. "Miri!" he ran over to where she was laying. "Miri! Please get up!"

'_Who are these guys?' _Dearka asked himself.

Kira walked up to Mr. and Mrs. Haww. "Have you seen Cagalli? I cant reach her, no one knows where she is."

"Sorry. We don't kira."

'_This isn't good. Mirr is in a coma, Lacus has amnesia and Cagalli is missing.'_

Lacus.

"5 chance who will come back?" Lacus asked.

"No one Lacus." Segal answered.

"It has to be someone daddy! You and Kira seem upset!"

"Its just a friend Lacus." Kira said.

"Oh. Have I ever met them before?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I really hope they come back!" she smiled.

"I do too." Segal hugged his daughter.

The room went quiet.

"Do you guys want to play?" Lacus asked.

"Later." Segal said.

"Promise!"

"Yes promise."

"Okay. So what are we going to do?

Right after Lacus asked the question, Kira's cell phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kira, its Mr. Haww."

"Hi Mr. Haww. What's up?"

"Its Mirr. She's not doing very well, would you mind coming to the hospital for a visit?"

"Im already here. Im visiting someone. Is Mirr alright?"

"You're here. Would you come to room 2902.. I would prefer to tell you what's wrong in person."

"Of course I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you Kira. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye." Kira disconnected them.

"Was that your friend Kira?" Lacus asked.

He smiled at her. "Yeah it was."

"So your going to be happy now!"

"Yes."

"That's good."

"I have to go visit her now."

"Oh. Is she your girl friend?"

"No! She is one of my friends! She is also one of my sisters and your friends."

"Really? Than can I see her?"

"I think it would be better if you stay here."

"Aw. But I want to come! Can I go daddy?"

"Sorry Lacus. You should stay here."

"How come Kira can go?"

"He has permission."

"How do I get permission?"

"Lacus!"

"Yes daddy?"

"Im sorry you cant go. Maybe next time?"

"Fine." she crossed her arms like a little kid.

"Well I'll see you later. If its alright."

Segal shook his head yes.

"Bye Lacus, Mr. Clyne."

"Bye Kira!" Lacus waved as Kira stepped out of the room.

"Okay Mr. Haww said Mirr was in room 2902. I just came out of room 2903. What! Her room is right next door!" Kira walked one door over and knocked on the door. Mr. Haww opened the door and Kira walked in.

Okay I being nice by not leaving a cliff hanger! Kira knows that something happened to all of the singers! Why is he so calm about it? So what did you think. It was a kinda boring. Sorry but it needed to be done! Review or never find out what happens! If you like Full Metal Alchemist I just put a story up! Its called love sick! Roy and Riza. Back to gundam seed one of the best anime shows. Thank you readers and especially reviewers. Also I have the winners of the cat names! My cat is a girl and is called Sakura! Sakura came from three people they are TsujiaisgurlNina, Mariad and Susan! If the cat was a boy it would be called Niwa! Sent in by TsujiaisgurlNina! thanks for all the names everyone! If you gave me one of the winning names and I didn't say your name tell me!


	5. sorry to say

I am sorry to say, but I will be discontinuing this story along with all my others. As many of you can see, I have not updated in a very long time. This is due to a very busy life. If anyone is willing or wanting to continue these stores please contact me. You can go your own way withy them. I f no one wants them they will simply be discontinued.


End file.
